1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of reinforcing inserts for soft sided receptacles in general, and in particular to an insert specifically designed for motorcycle saddle bags.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,176,734; 4,610,334; 4,629,040; 4,762,211; and 5,433,303, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse inserts for soft sided receptacles of all types.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical insert construction that is specifically designed for motorcycle saddle bags to provide a more aesthetically pleasing appearance to the saddle bags, as well as prolonging their useful life.
As most motorcycle riders are well aware, saddle bags not only serve a useful purpose in storing diverse articles, but they also add to the aesthetic appearance of the motorcycle particularly when the saddle bags still retain their initial configuration due to the stiffness of new leather.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of saddle bag insert that will restore an old, wrinkled, and sagging sided saddle bag to a condition approximating its "out of the box" appearance, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.